Ichigo's Crazy Day
by SVAHHS
Summary: Just Ichigo has a bad day, but is that really all that is happening.


Hey I'm a new author and not very good in my opinion so please be kind and review telling me how to improve on my story.

Almost forgot this. Disclamier: I don't own Bleach or else I wouldn't be writing on this site would I.

**Ichigo's Crazy Day **

One day when Ichigo woke up he just knew that bad things would happen today. "Oh man I have a feeling todays going to be a horrible day" he said. The next thing he realized his dad was bursting through the door. "Good morning Ichigooooooo!" he yelled. Ichigo quickly dodged and his dad feel out of his open window. " stop trying to attack me you crazy bastard", then Isshin started crying and saying how his son didn't love him anymore. 'I don't have time for this today', Ichigo thought.

When he went down stairs for breakfast he noticed that there wasn't any made, then he remembered Yuzu had spent the night at a friends house. "Great first Goat face and know no breakfast".

As he was walking around he looked and saw it was noon and he was starving so he decided to go get some food. That's when he saw the Senkaimon open and out stepped Rukia and Renji already in there Gigai's. Ichigo Groaned " What the Fuck are you guy's doing here". "Why the hell do you think we came to visit you, you idiot" Renji said. "Well I was just about to grab some food want to come with" Ichigo asked. "Sure" Said Renji. They then started walking towards the closest fast food place they could find.

On the walk Ichigo finally noticed Rukia was reading something. "Hey Rukia what's with the book" he said. As he was saying this he saw Renji shaking his head rapidly back and forth, but it was in vain because Rukia looked up. Renji hung his head in defeat when she said "I'm just learning more about your culture in the Human World". "How?" he questioned. "Okay listen" she said. "Okay" he said. Meanwhile Renji was just wishing he could die before she started. "OKay knock-knock Ichigo" she said. "Who's there" he responded as custom. "Banana" was the simple word she said, and then Ichigo responded "That joke is worse then your drawings, and those suck bad". For that comment he got a kick in the nuts and Rukia walking away from him and Renji. "Stupid midget bitch" Ichigo managed to wheeze out.

When he and Renji got to the food place they found Rukia there waiting for them. There were no words said they just went in got the food and ate it.

It was 5 o'clock and the 2 had to leave Rukia hadn't talked the whole time to him. "Hey see you 2 and Rukia your still a midget" he said. "I'll teach you strawberry" she growled. "Finally got you to talk. Anyways goodbye see you guys around I guess" Ichigo said. "Yeah goodbye" they both responded.

He was walking around and had the feeling that he was being watched for the last 4 hours he finally decided to go home and get dinner, when the thing stalking him jumped out. He went to grab his badge when he realized he left it at home. He had grabbed for the badge because the thing was Arrancar in shape. When he stepped out of the shadows it was an arrancar even gayer looking then that one of Barragan's fracione. They both stood there before the arrancar finally said " I've waited to find someone like you your coming with me". Ichigo wasn't far from his house so he screamed like a little girl and ran to get his badge. He ran into his room and went Soul Reaper. He went outside and saw the arrancar waiting. When he saw Ichigo again he said "Oh good I like a fighter". This promptly made Ichigo Flash Step behind the arrancar and stab it with Zangetsu.

He got back in his body and said "Screw dinner I'm just going to bed". Right when he feel asleep he woke up covered in sweat. 'It was just a dream thank Kami'. Right after that he heard Yuzu scream he ran down stairs, and nearly fell at what he saw. It was Renji in that horrible police costume with the shotgun again. 'It was going to be a really long, horrible day' he thought.

So that's it for my first story just a little one-shot (only 706 words but its my first attempt) were Ichigo has a really bad day even if it was a dream. Might write what really happened that day if anyone is interested. So please **Review** and give me feed back. And if you flame I don't care cause that means you just a dumb douchebag with now life. Constructive criticism is fine though.

Peace out,

SVAHHS


End file.
